Buzzing With the Bee
by Zylly
Summary: Bumblebee speaks to middle school children


Disclaimer: Transformers, Autobot, Decepticon, Cybertron, and all prominent names and images featured are the copyrights and/or trademarks of Hasbro Inc., and are used here for non-profit entertainment purposes only. ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Transcripts from the question and answer portion of Autobot Bumblebee's presentation at Central City Middle School on 10/26/98. The names of the students have been deleted in order to preserve their privacy.  
  
Bumblebee: And so I guess I'll open the floor to some questions. You there, in the back.  
  
Student 1: Doesn't it bother you to be so small?  
  
Bumblebee: No really. Sure, there've been times when things might have gone a little easier if I was bigger or stronger, but this is the way I was built. It's the way I was meant to be. Besides, being this small means I can fit into places a lot of the bigger Autobots can't. Like doing this, for example. Optimus Prime wouldn't have even been able to get in the door.  
  
[The students laugh]  
  
Bumblebee: OK. How about you?  
  
Student 2: What do you like best about Earth?  
  
Bumblebee: Gosh. There's a lot I like, really. But I guess I'd have to say it's my friends Spike, Chip, and Sparkplug. How about you, in the front.  
  
Student 3: What do you like least?  
  
Bumblebee: Heh. Guess I should have expected that one. Other than the Decepticons, I'd say I don't like what some people do to the environment. Earth's too beautiful to spoil by polluting it. That's why it's so important to recycle. So. you.  
  
Student 4: What's your favorite movie?  
  
Bumblebee: Herby the Love Bug [students appear puzzled] It's about a little car that's alive, kinda like me. [Students make "Ah" noises.] All right, who else has a question?  
  
Student 5: Who's your favorite Autobot?  
  
Bumblebee: Aw man, don't make me choose. I dunno, really. I mean, I look up to Optimus Prime and I respect Prowl, but I don't know if I could say we're friends or anything. I guess I'd have to say Jazz or Blaster. The three of us, we kind of get along the best with humans. Though Cliffjumper's an awful lot like a brother to me, since we're based on very similar designs. I guess I don't really have a favorite. I like everybody; it'd be wrong to play favorites. Hmm. okay, you there.  
  
Student 6: Are there any Autobots you don't get along with?  
  
Bumblebee: Well, first let me say that us Autobots are just like you guys. We have our good days and our bad. You know how some days you don't really want to talk to anybody or get mad at your best friend for no reason? Well, the same thing can happen to us. But, I do think that Huffer and Gears complain waaay to much. They can really bring you down if you're in a good mood. Let me see.. how about you?  
  
Student 7: What are you afraid of?  
  
Bumblebee: Lots of stuff, really. I'm afraid of the Decepticons. Some of them, like Megatron, are just bad news. I'm afraid of loosing my friends. What I'm really afraid of though, is what the Decepticons would do if we weren't there to stop them. But I'm usually only afraid when I'm fighting. How much time to do we have left? .Ok. I've got time for a couple more questions then. How about you, the kid in the red cap?  
  
Student 8: What are your hobbies?  
  
Bumblebee: Well, I really like to read, especially historical stuff. Your history is really quite different than ours, it's really amazing. And I just like hanging with my friends, or listening to music with Jazz and Blaster. I also really like watching As the Kitchen Sinks. [several students groan] Let me see. what about you, in the green dress?  
  
Student 9: Do you have a girlfriend? [many students laugh]  
  
Bumblebee: [laughs] No, no I don't. There aren't a lot of girl Autobots anymore, but that's okay. I have lots of friends and a lot of things to do and keep me busy, so I don't really feel like I'm missing anything. I think. how about one more question. How about you, in the middle of the very back row.  
  
Student 10: If you didn't have to fight, what would you want to do?  
  
Bumblebee: That's a good question. I've been fighting for so long, sometimes I can't believe I ever did anything else. But back on my planet, Cybertron, back before we started fighting the Decepticons, I was a delivery boy. It doesn't sound like much fun, but I got to see a lot of new places and new things, and meet a lot of new people. So I guess I'd like to be doing that again, except here on Earth.  
  
End of transcript of question and answer portion 


End file.
